Fairy Tail Legends (FanFiction Series)
Fairy Tail Legends is an action-adventure, fantasy and romance FanFiction anime series that involves an alternate Fairy Tail universe. It is rated M for language and a few sex scenes. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Camp of Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel **Buck *Lucy Heartfilia **Happy *Gray Fullbuster *Romeo Dragneel *Wendy Redfox **Carla *Sting Eucliffe *Yukino Aguria *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss Kingdom of Fiore *King Thomas E. Fiore *Princess Hisui E. Fiore *Darton *Arcadios Kingdom of Narnia * Other Characters * Antagonists *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Tartaros **Mard Geer Tartaros **Nine Demon Gates ***Kyôka ***Silver Fullbuster ***Seilah ***Torafuzar ***Tempester ***Jackal ***Keyes ***Ezel ***Franmalth *Future Rogue Cheney Locations Earthrealm Fiore * Terminology Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. Weapons * Powers of Verse Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with many strong characters. It has multiple Multi-City Block to Town level Low-High Tiers, several Small City to City level Mid-High Tiers, a few Mountain to Island level High Tiers, and seven Country to Continent level Top Tiers. Most Mid to Mid-High Tier Characters have Supersonic to Hypersonic+ speeds, and High to Top Tiers possess High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. Tiers Top Tiers: Country to Continent level High Tiers: Mountain to Island level Mid-High Tiers: Small City to City level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Trivia * Category:Fairy Tail Legends Wiki